


one more chance

by GothamAndBlueBloodsRockz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamAndBlueBloodsRockz/pseuds/GothamAndBlueBloodsRockz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim confesses his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please be kind I have no beta reader and I'm special needs but I love writing

Jim, looks down he knew he owed Oswald an apology for using him truth is Jim was falling In love with Oswald he waited at Gotham Pizza he sat at the table waiting he looks up as he heard Oswald. Hello old friend. Jim looks up. Hi Oswald how are you? I'm good Jim how are you? I'm good Oswald 

So Jim what favor can I do for you? Ummm I don't need a favor I just wanted to see you Oswald. I owe you an apology using you like I did wasn't right. Oswald looks down are you only sorry cause I'm the king of Gotham? No Oswald I just miss you..

Really Jim you miss me? Yes I do I miss you alot he kisses Oswald's hand give me one more chance Oswald to show you I can be a sweet man. Oswald blushed okay Jim I'll give you one more chance but then again Jim I'll give thousands of chances Jim.

Okay Oswald Jim kisses him softly my Ozzy! Oswald blushed yes Jim I'm yours..

This chapter Is gonna be short so should I continue or should I not.


End file.
